


You are pure stardust

by foxiest



Category: Mononoke-hime | Princess Mononoke
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Original Character(s), Other, foxiest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:26:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23383732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxiest/pseuds/foxiest
Summary: regardless of what happens, keep moving
Kudos: 30





	You are pure stardust

**Author's Note:**

> just little allusion to the moment we are living today

In the face of fear, move forward despite the fear.

Find ways to be more creative with yourself in these upcoming days.

Creative in the sense that can't be taught and it cant be learned.

It is quite literally the magic in you.

Trust in yourself.

Look at your life as an art of craft; something enjoyable that has no destination, just a purpose.

Settle into your present and take delight in the moments of self-discovery.

I think a creative voice can be found when we are most desperate for an explanation.

You are pure stardust.

Mystical and mysterious.

You were made such a time as this.

I am right beside you figuring out my own voice; stretching my limits and dreaming a little bigger. 

We can all come out of this time stronger and ready to conquer our next season.

Even though fear is loud, our victory is louder.

Be safe kind out there friends.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for the mistakes, stay safe and I hope you've liked :)


End file.
